Computational complexity of stereo video processing is important in rendering of three-dimensional (3D) graphics and, specifically, in visualization of 3D scenes in low-power (e.g., battery-powered) devices, or devices with limited computation resources, such as mobile phones, mobile media players, personal digital assistant (PDA) devices, and the like. Visualization of 3D scenes may be useful in presentation of some movies, video games, user interfaces, and other 3D graphics applications.
In general, some difficulties in rendering of 3D graphics on a stereo-enabled display (e.g., auto-stereoscopic or stereoscopic display) may come from efficiency and reality aspects of the stereo video processing. Limited computational resources of the low-power devices may cause rendering of 3D graphics to be an excessively time-consuming routine.